


A través de los años

by soynadyha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soynadyha/pseuds/soynadyha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, un hijo confinado en Japón por mandato de su padre. Naruto, un joven rubio, muy singular y bastante problemático. Un <i>encuentro</i> inesperado en el más elegante y cotizado antro del distrito. Sasuke, el alumno nuevo. Naruto, un gran presidente estudiantil a seguir. <i>Separados</i> en el colegio de mayor calidad y prestigio de la ciudad. <i>Muchos</i> sentimientos, confusiones, secretos, confesiones y problemas. Un enamoramiento <i>fortuito</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, primero que nada. Soy nueva en la página y apenas comienzo la mudanza de mis obras. Como desde un principio, esta es la primera de mis obras publicada, aunque en otros sitios se encuentra más avanzada. Espero sea de su agrado. El resto de los capítulos ya escritos y publicados los iré anexando en los próximos días. Para cualquier duda o aclaración estoy disponible, o para un comentario de interés. Saludos :-*

 

_I_

 

**Nuevo**

 

**________________________________________**  


 

 

La tarde parecía ser perfecta. Una típica y agradable tarde de verano. El cielo estaba lleno de algodonadas nubes y el atardecer, con tonalidades cálidas, no tardaba mucho en desaparecer, dando un color especial a la ciudad. A la cual, en uno de los tantos fraccionamientos tándem, donde las casas figuraban ser de juguete, habían llegado nuevos inquilinos. La mudanza les había costado todo el día, horas y cansancio.

La casa recién habitada lucía soltaría. Su interior apenas ocupado por docenas de cajas de cartón. Una de sus tantas habitaciones también colmada por un montón de cajas llenas de las cosas que pronto serían parte ocuparían parte de ella era la única donde un atisbo de luz se dejaba ver en aquella tarde moribunda. Su ocupante se duchaba en esos momentos, después de vivir tan dura jornada.

Tiempo después, la puerta del baño se abrió, dándole paso al joven habitante de dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Su cabello azabache escurría gotas de agua, sus ojos, oscuros y profundos, penetraron la habitación, mientras su piel blanca exhibía la complexión esbelta y fibrosa de su desnudez. Su abdomen, sus muslos y sus piernas se resguardaron entre las sombras de la tarde.

Tirando la única toalla que le cubría sobre la cama, se dedicó a buscar ropa entre las cajas. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de vestirse, el timbre se escuchó rompiendo el silencio de la casa. Su madre, la otra y única habitante de la casa, no encontraba. Su única opción fue bajar. Agarrando lo primero que había encontrado, unas bermudas caqui y una playera interior, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo para luego correr a la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró para su sorpresa con dos jóvenes, atentos y sonrientes a él. Uno de ellos era bastante alto, de cabello largo hasta la línea de su quijada, de piel blanca y de ojos de un exótico gris, le miraban tras unos lentes de armazón negro y rectangular. El otro, cuyo cabello castaño y desordenado le tapada parte de su frente, también le miraba con sus ojos café miel y con una tenebrosa sonrisa en su boca.

—Hola —habló por primera vez el joven serio de cabello negro—. Nos enteramos que se había mudado un adolescente a la calle. Venimos a darte la bienvenida como buenos vecinos —mostró una sonrisa aún mas retorcida que la de su compañero.

—Sí, venimos para llevarte a conocer un poco los alrededores. Creíamos encontrarnos con alguien más... pequeño —dijo entonces el otro—. Por lo visto acabas de salir de bañarte. ¿Por qué no te vistes para salir? —preguntó, recorriéndolo con su mirada avellana. Enseguida, tomando por la muñeca al nuevo inquilino y a su acompañante, entró a la casa sin invitación alguna. 

Sasuke, sorprendido por el atrevimiento, no pudo quejarse al ser arrastrado por la muñeca escaleras arriba. Con muchos tropezones de por medio y una que otro golpe contra la pared llegaron sin demora a su habitación, en una clara demostración de la desfachatez del muchacho.

—Vamos a ver que encontramos por aquí —dijo entre dientes para sí mismo. Husmeó en el interior de las cajas. La ropa que no era aprobada por su gusto la hizo volar, haciendo que llovieran telas por todo el cuarto.

—¡Mira! —exclamó de pronto el chico de cabello negro, que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, imitando la tarea de su compañero—. Encontré un pantalón de vestir. Y esta camisa no esta tan mal.

—¡Oigan, oigan, oigan! —gritó cuando se recuperó de su asombro; deteniendo el ajetreo que aquellos dos estaban armando en su silencioso habitad—. ¿¡Quién demonios son!? No tienen ningún derecho de entrar en esta propiedad y mucho menos de rebuscar en cosas ajenas —terminó de decir, agarrándolos fuertemente de los codos para separarlos de las cajas.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Perdónanos, somos unos maleducados —dijo de pronto el de lentes, como si se hubiese percatado de algo importante. Ignorando la mirada asesina que le taladraba, continuó—: Me llamo Susumu —Levantó una de sus manos en gesto de saludo, pero su gesto cordial no fue correspondió y se ganó una mirada todavía más asesina.

—Yo soy Miku —dijo el de ojos miel, dándole un infantil y fuerte golpe amistoso en la espalda que lo obligó a dar un paso al frente sin querer. Miku agarró la ropa que habían encontrado y se la aventó a la cara—. Ahora que sabes quienes somos, vístete y te esperamos abajo. ¿Quedó claro? —terminó de decirle, y sin esperar a que respondiera lo jaló por el brazo y lo aventó dentro del cuarto baño antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Sin saber por qué, quizá cansado de todo, terminó por vestirse con la ropa que le dieron. Minutos después, salió del baño y buscó entre las cajas un cinturón, un par de calcetines, unos zapatos decentes y, dando un golpe de suerte, se puso un poco de loción. Trató de acomodarse el cabello, mas no sirvió de nada, siempre volvía a ese cresta alborotada, por lo que terminó desistiendo.

Se acomodó el reloj alrededor de la muñeca mientras bajaba las escaleras. La hora que éste marcaba le indicaba que quedaba sólo un minuto para que dieran las once. Sabiendo lo que sabía, en realidad prediciendo, se preguntó a que tipo de paseo irían a las casi doce de la noche. Y, peor aún, vestido de esa manera y con dos jóvenes acompañantes.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Miku al verlo aparecer en el vestíbulo—. Qué bien te ves, perfecto para la ocasión —agregó poco después; enterrando más ese pequeña espina que le alertaba peligro—. Se nos esta haciendo tarde, será mejor irnos ya —dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía.

Verlos, de repente, vestidos de pantalón y saco de vestir le intrigó. No sabía cómo, dónde, ni cuándo fue que lo habían hecho, pero al menos hizo desaparecer la duda de su destino. El ancestral instinto que llevaba en la sangre le dijo que ese lugar, al que sólo iba por curiosidad, era una fiera batalla de ropa, looks y banales presunciones. 

Al salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta, frente a él, pudo admirar un Jetta rojo sobre el cual Miku se encontraba recargado. 

—Mi padre me prestó su auto. No tendremos problemas para llegar a _Kizuna_ *.

—¿ _Kizuna_? —preguntó no sabiendo a que se refería el castaño.

—Sí, es el lugar al que te llevaremos, te vas a divertir —contestó Susumu. 

Aquellos irreverentes extraños parecían ansiosos y emocionados de llegar a aquel lugar, aquel lugar llamado _Kizuna_. Sin duda, a él también le había dado un poco de agitación saber de qué se trataba todo ese rollo.

—Por cierto, con tanto no te hemos permitido presentarte —reflexionó Miku moviéndose el cabello de la nuca con su mano derecha. Sonreía despistadamente—. Sabemos que eres Sasuke pero...

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió el protagonista de la noche con seriedad, dejándose un sabor amargo en la boca.

Para Miku y Susumu, quienes nunca habían escuchado el apellido, no tuvieron una reacción diferente a las demás personas. Ya fuese por ser un apellido fuera de lo común o por la manera en que el llamado Sasuke lo pronunciaba, quedó claro que era un nombre que en su vida se les iba a olvidar. 

Para Sasuke había algo que recordar al decir su nombre. Algo de suma importancia para él, el motivo de que en ese momento se encontrara justo ahí. Su progenitor, su padre, aquel hombre. No le pareció ni la ocasión ni el momento oportuno para meterse en ese asunto. Mejor saber a dónde demonios lo iban a llevar ese par de locos.

—Ya que me sacaron de mi casa e hicieron lo que quisieron, ¿por qué no nos vamos ya? —protestó fastidiado. Aunque no lo admitiría, estaba bastante intrigado por saber qué clase de lugar _Kizuna_. El salir un rato no le parecía mala idea; además, quería alejar su mente de tantos problemas. Le parecía eterno el tiempo que llevaba de encierro.

—Está bien —dijo Miku, subiéndose sin más al auto. 

Sasuke subió al lugar que tenía enfrente, el del copiloto. Susumu, desconcertado, se quedó fuera, con los brazos cruzados esperando que el novato entendiera y saliera de una vez por todas de su lugar. Pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue una mirada sin contemplaciones, parca y con un aire de irritación. Dando un largo suspiro, el muchacho terminó por subir a la parte trasera del automóvil y tomaron rumbo hacia un destino incierto.

Miku y Susumu no dejaron de hablar en lo que duró el viaje. Eran cosas como que qué harían, a quién verían, que esto y que lo otro. Él, sin nada que opinar, se dedicó a observar por la ventana. Las luces de los edificios y casas pasaban rápidamente junto a él, los árboles y jardines eran simples manchas borrosas. Parecía increíble de creer que ahora estuviera en el centro de uno de los distritos tantos distritos que caracterizaba al país, cuando tan sólo una semana atrás ni siquiera hubiera pensado en visitar y mucho menos habitar. Ni hablar de salir con dos perfectos extraños a mitad de la noche, siguiéndolos a un lugar igual desconocido.

El auto quedó aparcado a una cuadra del supuesto lugar. Durante el trayecto, Sasuke pensó y se hizo una ligera idea de la clase de lugar que sería el afamado _Kizuna_ : un típico bar o antro en el que se iban a tomar hasta terminar por los suelos de tanto alcohol en las venas, o simplemente un lugar donde perder tiempo y conseguir algún ligue fácil.

Sin embrago, al cruzar la calle, la imagen que dentro de su cabeza se había formado se esfumó para dar lugar a la verdadera apariencia del lugar. Frente a él, un gran edificio se alzaba completamente en blanco, de la altura de tres o cuatro pisos, sin ventanas, y con una enorme placa plateada en medio de él formando la insignia del lugar.

La única manera de entrar, a simple vista, era por una enorme puerta de madera oscura. A cada lado de ella, se imponían dos grandes hombres, fornidos y con cara de severidad. Alrededor de los hombres, una multitud de jóvenes vestidos estrafalariamente gritaban y trataban de entrar sin resultado alguno. En ese momento se preguntó cómo demonios entrarían al mentado lugar sin perder algo a costa.

Atravesando la multitud entre gritos y una que otra fuera de lugar, se abrieron paso tratando de deslizarse hasta donde se encontraban aquellos hombres. Al llegar a la puerta, despeinados, desarreglados y con el sentimiento de haber dejado alguna parte de su cuerpo entre tanta gente, Susumu sacó un pequeño papel y se lo entregó a uno de los guardias, el cual lo tomó y leyó.

—Pueden pasar —habló el hombre segundos después, devolviéndole el pedazo de papel al muchacho. 

Después, con ayuda de los musculosos brazos de los dos guardianes, la enorme puerta se abrió dejando a medios ver un pasillo solitario, iluminado únicamente por los resplandecientes garabatos grabados en el suelo. Sasuke admiró el color especial que éstos tenían, una clase de blanco aperlado y brillante en la oscuridad del estrecho camino. 

Enseguida, un barullo de reclamos se escuchó a sus espaldas, de parte de toda la multitud que esperaba una entrada a Kizuna esa noche. Todo grito se silenció cuando la puerta resultó cerrada y ellos quedaron solos al otro lado de ella. En medio de la oscuridad y absortos en el hipnotizante brillo de los grabados del suelo, caminaron a lo largo del pasillo a punto de encontrar su destino.

Fue así como secuestrado con un cegado permiso, Sasuke entró finalmente a _Kizuna_. Donde encontraría a la única persona que cambiaría por completo su vida y, en un futuro, sería él el culpable de hacerla sufrir más que a nadie. Juntos encontrarían lo que muchas personas han esperado toda su vida y por el cual crearían el tesoro que los uniría por siempre, hasta el fin de éste y su imperecedero amor.

 

 


	2. Kizuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, aquí traigo el siguiente. Lamentablemente, no he podido avanzar mucho en la edición de los capítulos. Esperaba terminar de mudar el resto de los capítulos esta semana. Disfruten y hasta el próximo. Gracias por leer.
> 
> La canción que acompaña a este capítulo es " _How Soon Is Now?_ " de _t.A.T.u_.

 

 

_II_

 

 

**Kizuna**

 

 

**________________________________________**   


 

 

Cada vez que avanzaban un paso, aumentaba el ruido de la música, al igual que la oscuridad siendo absorbida poco a poco por la luz al final del camino. A pesar de encontrarse aún en el pasillo, se escuchaba con bastante claridad el escándalo de música y gente, barullo en general.

Atravesaron un par puertas gemelas de cristal para lograr adentrarse en el corazón de _Kizuna_. Se trataba de un salón cuyas paredes se alzaban varios metros sobre sus cabezas, hasta colindar cada una en el grandísimo candelabro que colgaba magnífico al centro del lugar, siendo éste el único en iluminar cada rincón del gran salón.

Sasuke pudo ver claramente el lugar desde su sitio. Por una parte se distinguía lo que era la pista de baile, había podido deducir por la multitud que bailaba al ritmo de las pistas que el _DJ_ en el escenario mezclaba. La otra parte estaba llena de todo tipo de sillones, sillas y butacas acompañadas de mesas, lámparas y otros objetos de buen gusto. Al fondo de todo se encontraba la barra de bebidas donde otra porción de personas esperaba un trago de cualquiera de todas las botellas que se distinguían en las largas repisas de cristal.

Admirando el esplendor del lugar, Sasuke se quedó un momento ahí, parado con su mirada recorriendo cada rincón y espacio. Personas gritaban, reían y bailaban en todos lados. Muchos otros permanecían en la comodidad del área de descanso, tomando y amenizando diversas charlas. Pronto tuvo que seguir los pasos de sus acompañante que lo hicieron avanzar en medio del gentío. Un tanto aturdido por las novedades del día, a Sasuke se le antojo ir por una bebida y sencillamente aplastarse en algún cómodo sillón.

Como presas de un grupo de sabuesos, Susumu y Miku atrajeron una variada masa de personas, igual de escandalosas que el par de pericos. Uno que otro pasado de copas lograba sostenerse en pie, presentarse balbuceante y con palabras educadas. Otros infortunados, en especial chicas, lo hacían sonrojados y con risas tontas, advirtiéndole claramente que debía alejarse de ellos. La platica se extendió lo necesario para enterarse de un inusual rumor de interés hacia ciertos nombre para él completamente desconocidos.

Con poco interés se preguntó que clase de personas serían aquellas que tanto Miku, Susumu y sus amigos no paraban de nombrar. Se preguntó si es que sobresalían por sus notables aptitudes, o por el renombre de sus familias, o por el simple hecho banal de su perfección. Quizá eran bellezas extrañas o personajes famosos de aquel opulento distrito. Conociendo bien cómo iba ese tipo de asuntos, dedujo que simplemente se tratarían de personas pudientes. Sin saberlo del todo, y sin impórtale en nada, creyó tarde o temprano encontrarse con ellas.

 

 

****

*

 

 

Sentados en un conjunto de sillones estilo victoriano se encontraba una variedad de jóvenes, de sus manos pendían bebidas diversas y una charla bastante entretenida fluía entre ellos. Cada uno reía, hablaba y hacía gestos de vez en cuanto, y todos en general parecían faltos de interés de las miradas que recibían de la gente a su alrededor, del cuchicheo que buscaba llegar a sus oídos o del movimiento que simplemente quería llamar su atención. La cúspide de la pirámide social era su lugar.

Uno de ellos, especialmente, ofrecía un manjar a cualquiera cuya mirada se topara con él. Joven de piel tostada y cabello leonado, corto y alborotado, poseedor de una complexión delgada y de estatura promedio, y dueño de una sonrisa radiante y de un par de centelleantes ojos azules. Cautivador, llamativo y exótico. Dulce, amable y cálido.

Realzando su varonil gracia vestía unos pantalones negros ceñidos a su cadera, una camisa blanca de seda de cuello alto y un exquisito saco negro. Todo envolviendo finamente su cintura y espalda estrechas. Resumiéndolo a uno de los mejores prospectos de la noche. Suspiros sacaba a las señoritas y miradas robaba a los hombres.

Aquel joven, ilustre e inigualable, no era sino un simple estudiante de preparatoria. Cursaba su recién último tercer curso de la escuela media superior y acreditaba sus materias con calificaciones intachables en el distinguido _Colegio Superior Cambridge_. Y, al igual que las personas que en ese momento lo acompañaban, salía a divertirse cada fin de semana junto a sus mejores amigos al mejor antro del distrito, _Kizuna_.

Sonriendo con admirable carisma, permitió que su mirada viajara entre las personas que conformaban su grupo de fiesta. Sabido era que, además de desatacar como las figuras más sobresalientes en los estudios, eran los jóvenes más carismáticos, atractivos y conocidos del suburbio. Para él, lejos de los títulos y las habladurías, ellos eran momentos y recuerdos importantes de su vida; pues a pesar de ser tan distintos, se comprendían a la perfección y forjaban ese fuerte lazo de amistad que los unía estrechamente. Los problemas, fuertes, pequeños, graves o insustanciales rondaban sus vidas día a día; sin embargo, salían adelante sin importar nada ni nadie. Él sabía que mientras estuvieran juntos no necesitaban de ello.

—Naruto- _chan_.

Un joven vestido con un elegante conjunto negro, de cabello negro extrañamente rizado y ónice mirada escondida tras unos lentes enmarcados lo miraba en espera de una respuesta.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le invitó con una sonrisa.

—No, muchas gracias, Edward —respondió sonriendo.

—Anda, no te va a pasar nada. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, ¿recuerdas? —insistió tratando de convencerle.

El joven rubio solamente negó con la cabeza. No era que desconfiara de su amigo pero la experiencia le advertía.

—Está bien, pero si quieres algo sólo pídemelo —se dejó vencer ante la insistente negativa del otro.

Interrumpiendo la alegría que compartían, la aparición de hombre alto, de cabello marrón y ojos miel cortó cualquier charla dentro del circulo de amigos. Todo un empresario con el traje de etiqueta que justificaba su edad. Un hermoso ramo de flores blancas abarcaba el espacio entero entre sus brazos y su pecho.

—Buenas noches —saludó cordialmente al grupo de amigos, quienes le miraron y saludaron en silencio—. Naruto, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo —habló, volteando a ver en específico al joven rubio.

— _Ahhm_... claro —logró contestar Naruto, aún sorprendido y ligeramente turbado por la presencia del recién llegado. Se levantó del sillón sin mucho ánimo y se dirigió al hombre, quien teniéndolo una vez cerca pasó una mano detrás de su espalda, rodeándolo libremente por la cintura.

A paso lento entre la gente, con pocos ánimos por parte del menor, salieron de la plaza atiborrada de sillones y sofás. Caminaron hacia el único lugar que se encontraba fuera de todo ruido e interrupciones: el pasillo detrás de las grandes escaleras. Un alargado pasillo alfombrado de un color vino, donde se podían encontrar varias sillas pegadas a las paredes en conjunto con un pequeño buró y una lámpara de cristal en forma de flor, únicas encargadas de alumbrar el pasillo.

—¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos? —propuso el castaño señalando una de las sillas más cercanas. Sin esperar que respondiera, el hombre lo arrastró hasta ahí y lo sentó antes de hacer lo mismo.

—¿De qué deseabas hablar? —preguntó Naruto sin rodeos. Su expresión era seria y decidida, un perfecto reflejo de sus emociones internas

—Lo único que quería era compartir un momento contigo. Extraño que estés conmigo —declaró el castaño con una perfecta sonrisa enamorada y que lograba ocultar el deseo e impaciencia que sentía por dentro. Ese era el tipo de persona que en realidad era Badmon.

—Lo entiendo. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

—Sí —dijo el mayor, alcanzando una de sus manos. No hubo manera de poder evadir el toque.

—En realidad, creo que de verdad necesitamos hablar —declaró Naruto, firme de voz. Badmon frunció el ceño—. Desde el comienzo de nuestra relación sabíamos que había sentimientos no correspondidos—Tales palabras provocaron una mueca de disgusto en el otro—. Tú me pediste una oportunidad y como agradecimiento decidí dártela —se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras correctas—. Aquella vez... en verdad estaba agradecido contigo por habernos ayudado, no sé qué abría sido de nosotros si no hubieras llegado. Pero... después de un tiempo... después de todos estos meses, es solo un gran cariño el que siento por ti.

Badmon no había esperado ninguna de las palabras que Naruto acababa de decir. Nunca lo hubiera creído capaz de cortar las cosas después de lo que había sucedido. No supo qué decir por temor de delatarse y terminar ahuyentando a la hermosa criatura sentada frente a él.

—Sé lo incomodo que es esto. Yo jamás prometí llegar a sentir algo por ti —Naruto no había querido decirlo de esa manera pero aquella situación estaba llegando a un limite de gravedad—. No pienso vivir más esta farsa, es mejor que seamos solo amigos. Yo te aprecio de verdad, pero sólo como un amigo —continuó diciendo lo que venía guardando desde el comienzo de esa absurda relación—. Espero que lo entiendas... y lo aceptes —terminó de decir, apartando su mano de la prisión que eran las manos de Badmon.

Naruto esperaba la respuesta con los nervios al borde. Ya estaba cansado de todo esto y no ganaba nada continuado esa descabellada relación con Badmon. ¡Por Dios, habían quince años de diferencia entre ellos! Bastaban sus preocupaciones escolares, familiares y sociales, como para agregarle la incomodidad que la sola mirada de aquel hombre le causaba.

—Está bien —terminó diciendo Badmon, después de unos minutos. Naruto se sintió confuso por un momento. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Badmon le diera la razón tan rápidamente y menos que se diera por vencido con tanta facilidad—. Si es lo que deseas, por mí está bien —Su sonrisa no era reflejo del demonio enfurecido que rugía en su interior.

Todo había comenzado cuando en un día cualquiera había aparecido a mitad de la calle, cruzando la avenida que en aquel momento él se encontraba transitando. Con tan sólo haberlo visto una vez supo que lo quería, que lo deseaba, que debía ser solo suyo. No dejó de pensar en él, ni en sus sueños, ni en sus días. Seis meses tuvieron que pasar desde ese primer encuentro fortuito para saber algo más de él. Investigó por doquier hasta finalmente dar con la información necesaria. Lo demás fue pan comido. Días después, Badmon eran todo un héroe para el agraciado joven, quien inmensamente agradecido terminó aceptando la petición de su desconocido salvador.

El joven estudiante no era la clase de persona que desdeñaba un acto heroico, y Badmon no era la clase de persona que deja escapar recompensas. Aprovechando la oportunidad simplemente solicitó una cita. El niño aceptó sin saber que los hilos entretejidos de sus vidas terminarían uniéndose en algo inesperado. En un principio, Naruto rechazó la formal propuesta que vino posterior a aquella cita. Sin embargo, fue cuestión de tiempo, adulaciones y persuasión para que éste dieran un sí final.

—Con una condición —soltó Badmon saliendo de sus recuerdos—. Acepta estas flores como mi ultimo regalo —El ramo de flores le fue tendido y Naruto lo aceptó titubeando un poco—, y dame un beso como un último regalo tuyo.

Badmon no pretendía separarse de lo que tanto había ansiado tener así por así. Naruto, por otro lado, lo único que deseaba era separarse de ese quién, en contra suya y de muchas otras cosas, se decía su novio. Los acercamientos que habían habido entre ellos jamás duraron lo suficiente para molestia de uno y alivio del otro.

—Está bien —aceptó después de pensarlo con detenimiento. Un beso le parecía pago suficiente—. Después seremos simples amigos.

Las mejillas le ardieron y un leve mareo sacudió a Naruto, quien inseguro de estar haciendo lo correcto atisbó, entre las pestañas de sus ojos entrecerrados, cómo Badmon se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro. La presión característica de unos labios contra los suyos le hizo soltar el aire retenido en sus pulmones de una sola exhalación. Su mente se encontró de pronto en blanco. Un beso despreciado no necesitaba mucha de su participación, se dijo Naruto a sí mismo.

Badmon, con la boca ardiendo de deseo, no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Alzando una de sus manos hacia la nuca del menor, atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. La otra de sus manos rodeó la cintura estrecha de su presa y lo acercó a él hasta dejarlo casi al filo de la silla.

Transformándose de manera vertiginosa, el beso aprisionó a Naruto sin escapatoria alguna. Desesperado, el menor intentó gritar, mas únicamente dio acceso a la lengua ansiosa que pronto devoró la cavidad de su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por la bestialidad de aquel beso, y se volvieron a cerrar segundos después asqueados por la impudicia de aquella lengua invasora.

En vano trató Naruto de alejarlo con sus manos, retorciéndose entre los brazos de un cuerpo que buscaba exprimirlo. La mano dispuesta a sus espaldas tomó un camino lejano, colándose debajo de su camisa, robando el calor de su piel expuesta. Naruto sintió perder la conciencia cuando...

— _Cof cof…_

La tos fingida a espaldas de Badmon provocó que el hombre soltara a Naruto y que éste saltara, entonces, lejos del alcance de su opresor.

Por primera y ultima vez había aparecido la oportunidad de cumplir sus más íntimos deseos con el dueño de estos y, tal como llegó, se esfumó de sus manos. Sus nudillos crujieron bajo la presión de su furia y su mirada tomó tintes siniestros. Sintiendo que el diablo lo arrastraba al mismísimo infierno, el empresario viró sus pies.

Frente a él tuvo a quien pronto vería pagar su intromisión. Su pose detonaba un porte distinguido, el resto de cuerpo un gran atractivo y su altura masculinidad. De cabello negro, semblante pálido y solido, el joven tenía un par de ojos negros que le miraban con una frialdad paralizante.

—Disculpen —dijo. Luego dio media vuelta para alejarse tan rápido como había llegado, sacudiendo un mano en el aire en un gesto desinteresado de despedida.

Naruto, hecho un amasijo tembloso, se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo... creo que... ha sido todo —consiguió decir con un hilo de voz—. Que te vaya bien, Badmon. Hasta nunca —terminó de decir antes de echarse a correr.

Badmon no tuvo espacio entre sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de la huída de Naruto. La desaparición del menor llegó a él cuando el silencio y la soledad del pasillo fueron abrumadores para continuar en él. Arrebatado por la furia de verse abandonado, arrancó la silla de su sitio y destrozó todo a su alrededor con ella. Al final, maldijo para sus adentros con los pétalos blancos despedazados a sus pies.

 

 

****

*

 

 

Miku y Susumu, las personas que sin invitación lo habían sacado de su casa, desaparecieron así sin más; abandonándolo en ese mar de gente desconocida. Ciertamente, había sido él quien había escapado de ellos. No soportaba estar con gente que no conocía. Aún más estar cerca de niñas locas que no dejaban de coquetear e insinuar que cualquier parte de su anatomía era de su especial agrado. Para él era perdida de tiempo, en realidad.

Decidió que sería mejor conocer un poco más de aquel lugar. Su vagar constó de rodear la pista donde un tumulto de gente se movía acorde a la música, de caminar entre la isla de asientos, de admirar la fuente de licor a un costado de todo y de ignorar escenas rebosantes de excesos. Justo al final de su recorrido, dio con un largo pasillo escondido detrás de la gran escalera imperial. Poco importó la penumbra bajo la cual permanecía el pasadizo, para él lucía como el lugar perfecto donde esconderse el resto de la noche.

Caminó a paso lento, admirando la decoración de las paredes y los muebles. El piso constituía de una alfombra color vino y una serie de lamparas con forma de tulipanes eran las únicas pendientes de alumbrar el lugar. Había silencio y plena soledad, al menos hasta que llego a sus oídos el murmullo de una conversación. Sasuke se detuvo esperando escuchar de nuevo el cuchicheo pero el silencio volvió a reinar. Quitando importancia al suceso, siguió su camino.

Unos cuantos pasos adelante se vio sorprendido por la aparición de una escena insospechada. Una pareja, para admiración suya conformada por un par de hombres, se besaban en medio de un juego de manos. Tener un hermano mayor casado con un hombre le hacía repelente de prejuicios, por lo que silenciosamente decidió girarse y regresar por donde había venido antes de ser descubierto. A punto de desaparecer no pudo pasar desapercibido de sus ojos el temblor que sacudía a uno de ellos.

El resto de sus acciones escaparon de su control.

— _Cof, cof…_

Viéndose descubiertos los dos hombres se separaron el uno del otro. El mayor permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar, el menor brincó fuera del alcance de su atacante. Fastidiado y ligeramente congratulado por la buena acción del día, Sasuke se disculpó y retomó el camino de regreso. Era un Uchiha y como todo miembro de su respetable familia no se dejaría intimidar por la simple mirada de un patán sin educación.

Haber encontrado un lugar en paz y descubrir que debía abandonarlo por un suceso imprevisto resultó una decepción para Sasuke, quien regresó hacia la perdición con la manos en los bolsillos y un gesto enfurruñado escondido dentro la mascara de imparcialidad. Por una parte, odiaba esa clase de lugar por esa clase de situaciones.

El estruendo de la música, los gritos y las risas lo recibió como si el tiempo no avanzara entre las paredes de aquel gran lugar. Cercanas a donde él se encontraba, un par de personas platicaban entusiasmadas, otras bebían vasos de licor como si de jugos de frutas se tratasen, o simplemente permanecían de pie sin hacer nada. Sasuke agradeció no haberse encontrado con nuevas situaciones comprometedoras, hubiera sido fatal para su paciencia.

Dando una larga mirada al lugar desde su posición, pudo divisar con ayuda de los reflectores de luz el resto del lugar. Su intención había sido volver a los asientos que habían por ahí, en aquella isla de reposo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que todos parecían ocupados. Sasuke bufó hastiado.

Unos cuantos pasos más a su izquierda aparecieron un par de sillas altas con sus respectivas mesas circulares. Sin pensarlo mucho, Sasuke arrastró una de ellas y se sentó en ella detrás de un pilar de piedra. Para sus adentros empezaba a arrepentirse de haber salido es noche. Los problemas siempre eran llamado que no podía ignorar. Aquella noche no parecía ser la excepción

—Aquí estás —exclamaron a un lado suyo. Un fuerte manotazo dio contra la superficie de la mesa, desestabilizando el equilibrio de ésta y el suyo propio—. Quería agradecerte por lo de atrás. Ya sabes... por la interrupción —La sonrisa apenada que adornó el rostro del recién llegado consiguió revelarle en medio de la oscuridad al joven que había librado de un bochorno hacía segundos—. Dudo que fuera del agrado de nadie. Lamento la incomodidad que...

—No me interesa —lo interrumpió antes de que el otro lograra decir más. El joven, tan sorprendido como incómodo, frunció la frente—. Sólo estaba paseando por ahí. Simple coincidencia —finalizó impávido, sin dirigirle una mirada completa, más interesado en conseguir una bebida que consiguiera asentarle la molestia que en poner atención a un desconocido.

A la luz de las pequeña lamparas del pasillo no había podido observar bien al chico. Ahora, con ayuda de los reflectores y la luz cercana de los baños, distinguió las líneas de sus facciones. Pudo resumirlo en una palabra con tan solo una mirada, hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Para él, aquella palabra jamás había entrado en el repertorio de su vocabulario y tenerla en la punta de la lengua turbó su mente de una manera extraña. Sintiendo peligro de su presencia, Sasuke trató de ignorarlo.

—¡Ah, pues… pues a mí tampoco me importa, ¿sabes?! —chilló el muchacho de buenas a primeras—. No entiendo cómo pude buscar agradecértelo. ¡Púdrete! —finalizó sacándole la lengua.

Atravesando apenas el refilón de su mirada huroneó cómo el niño daba media vuelta con sus ojos claros fulgurando de rabia. Sasuke esperó verlo partir, mas tuvo que prescindir de ello por un momento cuando lo vio desplomarse. Fue como si de repente las fuerzas hubieran abandonado el esbelto cuerpo de aquel desconocido; haberse aferrado de la mesa había sido la única manera de sostenerse en pie y no dar contra el suelo.

—Oye... ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sasuke instigado por un mal presentimiento. El semblante colorido y excitado del muchacho desapareció y se manifestó la cara de lo más parecido a un espectro, gris, fúnebre.

—Sí... s-sí... —lo escuchó decir corto de voz y, en seguida, soltó la solidez de la mesa.

Sasuke lo vio partir con un extraño sentimiento apoderándose de su interior. Los pasos cortos y morosos con los que fue alejándose no fueron perdidos por su vista, mucho menos su desaparición, poco después, detrás de la puerta cuya placa de metal anunciaba los retretes para hombres.

Enorme e indescifrable se alzaba un signo de interrogación dentro de su cabeza. No sabía, ni entendía, qué era lo que acababa justo de suceder. Su intuición algo decía. Ese chico estaba todo menos bien.

Sus ojos recorrieron sus alrededores en busca de alguien más que hiciera ese día de superhéroe. Con nulos resultados, terminó abandonando la placidez de su asiento y siguió los pasos que antes había seguido con tanta atención. Al llegar a la puerta respiró profundo y se recargó un momento en ella, al otro lado hubo silencio, señal que agotó sus dudas.

La afirmación que tanto le había costado decir al muchacho fue objetada por la simple imagen que la puerta le reveló una vez abierta. Una espalda encorvada ocultaba lo que el reflejo del espejo pudo mostrarle abiertamente, una respiración fatigosa, una frente brillante de sudor, un par de manos aferradas a la piedra del lavamanos como si la vida les fuese en ello.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con cuidado y presionó el pestillo. Después, permaneció un momento parado en medio de los retretes, la luz intensa de los apliques y aquel reflejo lamentable. En su interior todavía moraban dudas, duda de acercarse, duda de ayudar, duda de estar haciendo lo correcto. Sin embargo, persistieron sólo segundos, puesto que el cuerpo frente a sus ojos terminó por desvanecerse justo en ese instante. Correr los pocos pasos que lo separaban de él y sostenerlo por la cintura libró al inconsciente de caer al suelo.

Entonces, con el cuerpo desvanecido entre sus brazos y el corazón exaltado dentro de su pecho, Sasuke aguardó un momento. Él podía decir con plena veracidad que los problemas jamás habían sido asuntos de los que preocuparse. En realidad, él era quien siempre los buscaba, quien siempre desafiaba el destino y quien, ya fueran pequeños o graves, siempre salía invicto. Esa vez, se dijo mentalmente, no sería diferente.

Cuando sus piernas consiguieron mayor firmeza e irguió su espalda, el cuerpo sostenido por sus extremidades tomó una cómoda posición que le permitió admirar con detenimiento al muchacho bajo la intensidad de la luz. Los ojos claros que descubrió entre la oscuridad de aquel pasillo permanecían ocultos por un par de párpados, delineados por una fila de pestañas que, al igual que su cabello, eran rubísimas. Sus mejillas, llenan y redondas, estaban coloreadas. Una respiración silbante emergía de sus finos labios.

El dominio de sus movimientos se vieron embelesados por el exótico encanto del chico. Una de sus manos abandonó la cintura a su protección y se alzó hasta acercarse al rostro que tanto ocultaba de él... El muchacho volvió en sí con un suspiro atropellado, parpadeando y revolviéndose ligeramente. Cuando sus ojos se descubrieron ante él, Sasuke perdió el aliento.

Naruto recuperó la consciencia sintiéndose pesado y, a la vez, ligero. Tras pestañear una serie de veces, su vista se aclaró y pudo avistar un poco del mundo que de pronto había desaparecido. Una luz cegadora hizo arder su retina; después, una figura empezó a tomar forma frente a sus ojos. Rodeado por una halo, pálido y de cabello negro como en sus recuerdos, encontró al desconocido de indudable atractivo, aquel individuo déspota y orgulloso que tanto había odiado por un momento. En seguida, sus otros sentidos alcanzaron su corteza y dieron sentido a aquella aparición.

Instinto o recelo, impulsó a Naruto a deshacerse de ese encuentro, de esos brazos, de esa cercanía. Sintiendo una pequeña brecha, rompió el circulo de aquel abrazo y se apartó unos cuantos pasos. Un gran respiro llegó a sus pulmones antes de que un nuevo mareó moviera el suelo a sus pies.

—Tranquilo —dijo el desconocido alcanzando a sostenerlo.

Como un alud en su contra, aparecieron los síntomas que desde un comienzo supo predecir. Una fatiga profunda se apoderó de su cuerpo, casi derrumbándolo en los brazos que le sostenían nuevamente. Luego, surgió el violento acceso de tos. Sudor frío recorrió su frente y su espalda cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó bruscamente. Naruto predijo el final de todo aquello y recurrió a su cura con desesperación.

—¿Qué necesitas? —susurraron junto a su oído—. No estás nada bien, necesitas ayuda. ¿Quién viene contigo?

Naruto deseo que sus amigos llegaran y lo ayudaran como bien sabían hacerlo. Pero no había manera de que ellos supieran lo que ocurría con él y mucho menos que adivinaran su paradero entre la enormidad de _Kizuna_. En esos momentos tenía la compañía de un desconocido y la consciencia necesaria para librarse de ese inconveniente. Simplemente aceptó las palabras del extraño como un bálsamo para sus nervios y su ayuda como obra del destino.

—Sólo... necesito... las pastillas —logró decir con debilidad tras detener la tos que lo azotaba. Naruto escuchó su voz siendo un silbido jadeante—. Están en mi bolsillo... derecho —terminó así, sin aliento.

Sasuke sostenía al rubio con fuerza y puso verdadera atención a cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca entre un conjunto lastimosos de tos, jadeos y respiraciones trabajosas. Una vez informado del requerimiento del aquejado, una de sus manos se dio a la tarea de buscar las mentadas pastillas y la otra sostuvo firmemente el costado del muchacho. Un objeto lo más parecido a una pequeña caja de plástico apareció en su mano.

“ _¿De qué tanto es esto?_ ”, se preguntó intrigado el joven salvador al distinguir la serie de compartimientos llenos de diferentes pastillas dentro de la caja.

—¿De qué color son? —preguntó sintiendo por primera vez la presión de la situación.

Naruto no podía hablar, la garganta empezaba a cerrársele y el poco aire que lograba inhalar valía tan sólo para su existencia. La tos había cesado, su temperatura aumentado y los mareos tenían su consciencia a segundos de desfallecer. Desesperado, buscó tomar las pastillas que lograrían sacarlo de aquel estado, pero falló al ignorar el temblor que sacudió su cuerpo.

Sasuke observó cada uno de los movimientos dados por el muchacho en sus brazos, lo vio aguantar una exhalación, poner total esmero en alcanzar la caja puesta sobre la baldosa y finalmente fracasar por el súbito temblor de su mano. Su mirada se perdió un instante en las pastillas que habían caído sobre la superficie del lavamanos. Tuvo segundos para hacer un recuento de aquella situación, de aquel desvalido chico y de su propia vida. Una elección...

Sin soltar un solo palmo de su agarre, hizo virar la cintura entre sus manos hasta tener frente a él el rostro de su mártir. Mejillas y nariz enrojecidas, una boca entreabierta falta de aire, párpados temblando en el sufrir de la consciencia, dos manos crispadas aferrándose al borde de sus hombros, una cabeza rubia escondiéndose en la calidez de su pecho.

Las pastillas viajaron de las brillantes baldosas hasta la profundidad de su boca. Con un sorbo de agua del grifo después, su boca finalmente se unió a los labios entreabiertos que le aguardaba centímetros por debajo de él. En su mente, marcada con dignidad y decoro, únicamente la franca decisión de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, verdaderamente asombrado. Entre la pena de sus padecimientos, la conmoción de sus pensamientos y la fatiga de sus sentidos, Naruto quiso golpearlo, quiso gritarle, quiso despedazarlo con sus propias manos. No tuvo las fuerzas suficiente más que para pensarlo, y un sólo momento, porque al siguiente se abandonó al atrevimiento. Sus labios cedieron a la firmeza de la boca atacante y sintió como una corriente fría refresco su garganta irritada.

La panacea del enfermo escurrió a lo largo de su esófago. Sasuke lo sintió tragar, lo sintió trémulo entre sus brazos, lo sintió rendido con sus labios entre los suyos. Naruto prescindió del mundo por unos segundos, los necesarios para sanar su cuerpo y su espíritu. El contacto de sus bocas se deshizo entre el sabor de la saliva, el calor de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la falta de aliento.

Naruto respiró profundamente, vencido sobre el cuerpo de quien le había salvado aquella noche. Respiró una, dos, tres, varias veces, sintiendo desaparecer el dolor de su interior. Siguiendo el remitir de sus dolencias pudo retomar la percepción de un mundo, del suelo firme a sus pies, del oxigeno vital, del calor a su alrededor, de su cuerpo y de los brazos que lo sostenían con paz y fervor. Sus ojos se abrieron justo para dar con la mirada de su protector.

Sasuke se preguntó quién era aquella persona, cómo pudo el destino haberlos hecho encontrar en ese justo momento y lugar, y por qué le había hecho actuar de esa manera. Rechazando los principios de sus antepasados, rompiendo las reglas de su propia moral, contradiciendo una vida entera. Jamás en su vida había sucedido algo parecido. Y creyó mentir al decirse que tampoco quería que llegará a su fin. Sintió temor, sintió miedo...

Varios gritos de júbilo provenientes de fuera resonaron dentro de las paredes del baño y los obligaron a voltear hacia la puerta inconscientes de ello. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. Sin embargo, supieron que había llegado el _momento_.

Naruto fue el primero en moverse; incomodo se soltó del abrazo que envolvía su cintura. Sasuke, de inmediato, se apartó unos cuantos pasos de él. Se escucharon nuevos gritos de jubilo y los dos fueron presas de sentimientos opresivos. Uno temeroso de lo que próximamente fuera a suceder, otro agradecido y azorado por los sucesos recién acontecidos. Ambos tuvieron unas irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Frías y débiles, las manos del joven rubio subieron hasta las mejillas de su compañero. Sintiendo el traspaso de calor de esa simple caricia, se perdieron uno en los ojos del otro. Azul y negro. Inmensidad y profundidad. Alcanzando la altura necesaria con ayuda de sus pies, alcanzó los labios de su salvador apenas en un roce húmedo.

—Gracias —susurró al separarse de él, antes se perderse tras la puerta.

Fue un shock para Sasuke recibir ese gesto de agradecimiento. Perdió todo movimiento de su cuerpo y también el origen de su voz. Tieso y enmudecido, solamente pudo ver cómo la figura desgarbada del rubio desconocido se alejaba de él sin voltear a verle una última vez.

“ _¡¿Qué demonios…?!_ ”, pensó.

 

 

_You shut your mouth  
How dare you say?  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does_

 

 

****

*

 

 

Salir del baño sin ninguna explicación, despedida o palabra alguna fue como haber dejado algo de él en aquel lugar. Necesitaba un momento de soledad, un corto instante de tiempo para meditar y descifrar el contenido de aquella noche. Después, tendría que buscar a los demás y partir al asilo de su casa, al calor de su hogar, al confort de su familia.

Naruto caminó hasta que el barullo de _Kizuna_ fue un ruido sordo. La luz tomó un matiz de intimidad entre las paredes del pasillo contiguo al otro que antes había visitado con Badmon. Recordar al sujeto volcó las aguas de su estomago y olvidó su nombre en un santiamén. Necesitaba tranquilidad y reponerse de su pequeño vahído. Agotado, resbaló por la larga pared del pasillo y cayó sentado en el suelo. La yema de sus dedos presionó sus sienes y Naruto sintió gozo de esa presión inhalando y exhalando con calma.

Medicina, al fin y al cabo, traía efectos secundarios que Naruto sabía combatir. Bostezó largamente y estiró brazos y piernas con placidez.

—Con que aquí estabas —dijeron cerca de donde él se encontraba. Naruto buscó la dirección de aquella voz conocida y abrió los ojos, incrédulo, al descubrir a su visitante. Badmon se presentó ante él como una fiera indomable, frío y feroz—. Pensé que te habías largado. Ahora que te he encontrado, no dejaré que te vayas tan fácilmente. Al menos no hasta que me divierta un rato contigo.

De un fuerte tirón, Badmon lo levantó del suelo y lo atrajo a sus brazos, que lo ataron pecho a pecho contra él. Naruto sintió aquellas largas extremidades como una cadena a su alrededor, una prisión con vida. Poco después, cuando Naruto descubrió que no podría librarse de él con tanta facilidad, uno de aquellos brazos viajó hasta su camisa, levantándola con un sencillo movimiento de sus dedos. Atemorizado por la implicación de ese gesto, se removió como un pobre presa a punto de ser engullida.

Las fauces de su atacante tomaron sus labios demandante, devoradora, cruelmente. Sus garras, llenas de deseo obsceno y enfermizo, hicieron lo mismo con la piel que fueron descubriendo poco a poco. Sintió perder trozos de su cuerpo, piezas enteras de su alma con cada caricia y toque.

Con los puños cerrados, tratando de apartarlo, golpeó hombros, pecho y cualquier otra parte del hombre. No le importó gastar las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado, no le importó saborear su propia sangre como castigo, no le importó la compresión mortífera alrededor suyo. Al final, uno de sus puños consiguió dar justo en la quijada del hombre, quien lo soltó sorprendido por el impacto.

Su oportunidad de escapar se encontró ahí. Recomponiéndose en cuestión de segundos, tomó brío y corrió como pudo. Unos cuantos pasos adelante, lo alcanzaron las manos de Badmon, que se aferraron a él como las zarpas de un animal hambriento. No pudiendo contra ellas, se sintió desplomar por su fuerza. Luego, Badmon cayó sobre él y fustigó su cabeza contra la dureza del suelo. Todo se volvió negro por un momento para después ser miles de luces brillando tras sus párpados.

Acto seguido, Badmon tomó lugar entre el espacio de sus piernas, abiertas por él mismo. Su boca abandonó el terreno de sus labios para empezar a devorar la piel expuesta de su cuello. La camisa que protegía el resto de su torso fue abierta botón a botón mientras la lengua de su atacante recorría el camino que estos mismos dejaban a su paso.

Excitado, desbordante de deseo, Badmon se deshizo del cinturón que ataba los pantalones de Naruto a su cadera y seguidamente hundió su cara en la ropa interior exhibida. El olor íntimo del sexo de su adorado irguió su propio pene. Sin despegar la nariz de él, ascendió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, olfateando el olor dulce de un joven adonis, floreciente y brillante. En la cúspide de su adoración encontró el rostro privado de razón. Sus ojos azules, sus labios carnosos inflamados por sus besos, sus mejillas coloreadas por el esfuerzo de su batalla, sus finas cejas, su hermosa nariz, todo grabado a la perfección en su memoria.

Badmon quería tanto a ese inocente niño, deseaba tenerlo junto a él, ansiaba poseer cada parte de él. Lo quería, lo deseaba, lo tenía...

Naruto no supo más de él, nada de su agresor, nada del mundo. Simplemente permitió que los sueños rescataran su ser durante el rapto de su cuerpo. No quería recordar en qué momento dejaba de pertenecerse a sí mismo, no quería saber en que momento la maldad tomaba el valor de ser él, no quería descubrir en que momento su debilidad entregaba su vida a aquel demonio.

 

 

_There's a club if you'd like to go you  
Could meet somebody who really loves you  
So you go, and you stand on your own and  
You leave on your own and you go home,  
And you cry and you want to die._

 

 


	3. Inconsciente

 

_III_

 

**Inconsciente**

**________________________________________**  


 

 

Edward sabía que Naruto podía cuidarse por sí sólo, pero también sabía que terminaba metiéndose en toda clase de problemas siempre que salían juntos, y ni hablar de cuando andaba solo. Era un imán potencial de problemas. Así que, cuando salían, y si podían, trataban de estar al tanto del pequeñajo del grupo. Con tan sólo saber su paradero se quedaban calmados. Pero esta vez, ni eso sabían.

Después de que Badmon llegara y se llevara a Naruto lejos de ellos, no supieron nada de su amigo. La relación que existía entre ellos no era del todo buena y sabiendo cómo era Naruto dudaban que no fuera a suceder algo mientras conversaba con Badmon. A eso se le aumentaban el hecho de que el joven hiperactivo no se encontraba dentro del grupo de las personas más tolerantes del mundo. Aunque también existían las personas inocentes, y Naruto también se encontraba en ese montón. 

Desde el comienzo de la relación entre Naruto y Badmon todos supieron que se trataba de un vil capricho del mayor y un simple agradecimiento por parte del menor. 

Con tan sólo de una mirada se podía ver la clase de persona que era Badmon. Una persona ególatra, caprichosa, déspota y sórdida, con su arrogancia por los aires y demás adjetivos negativos que pudieran existir. 

Edward, con lo nervios al tiro, estaba sediento por un poco de cualquier bebida lo suficientemente alcohólica. Tan sólo pensar en ese sujeto lo hacía rabiar. Se acercó a la barra por ese bendito trago y de reojo vio, como si de un toro en estampida se tratara, al que menos quería ver en ese momento. Badmon, molesto y echando humo, pasó justo a un lado suyo. Por lo que dedujo que la platica con Naruto no había salido del todo bien. 

Teniendo la adorada bebida en las manos y sabiendo que Naruto, al menos, estaba lejos de las garras de Badmon, se decidió sentar un rato en compañía de la soledad. Las únicas sillas libres eran las del carrusel de bebidas. Ahí dio vueltas completas al lugar con la mirada, buscando a un desaparecido Naruto. Minutos después terminó su búsqueda sin resultados y ligeramente mareado.

Con los ojos perdidos en la multitud acalorada que bailaba a un sólo ritmo, Edward creyó haber visto una mancha borrosa de color amarillo. Color que le recordó a una cabellera bastante particular y conocida. Cuando regresó la vista en dirección a los baños, donde la había visto aparecer, no pudo identificar si se trataba de su amigo o no. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y trató de avanzar entre un grupo de jovencitas molestas que se interpusieron en su camino, preguntando cosas innecesarias y estúpidas. Educadamente, y como pudo, se despidió de ellas y retomó su camino, pero ya no encontró a aquella característica melena pajiza.

El sexto sentido del cual, hasta ese momento, estaba orgulloso de tener lo dirigió al pasillo cercano a la barra de bebidas. Desde que conocía _Kizuna_ e iban cada fin de semana, nunca antes se había adentrado en aquel pasillo. Teniendo la posibilidad de encontrarse con Naruto caminó apresuradamente.

El pasillo estaba desierto como lo esperaba y caminó lentamente una vez en él, observando los arreglos y muebles que tenía. A comparación con el otro pasillo, que sí conocía, este no presumía de muchas cosas. El suelo y las paredes estaban alfombrados con una tela oscura, no distinguía bien el color. La luz que lo iluminaba era más tenue que el otro, siendo apenas visible para no tropezar y caer en algún punto de su recorrido. Ahí no habían muebles ni ninguna otra cosa.

Caminó durante unos cuantos minutos y finalmente se detuvo tratando de escuchar algo. No escuchó nada. Edward retomó su marcha, deteniéndose una que otra vez sin saber por qué. Cuando creyó no encontrar nada, vio a lo lejos una silueta en el suelo. Se acercó un poco más y estando a tan sólo dos metros de aquella figura, se dio cuenta que en realidad se trataban de dos personas, una encima de otra.

En definitiva, Edward nunca se había encontrado en una situación comprometedora, al menos no como espectador. Y esa vez, no deseo serlo de verdad. Pero al querer retomar su camino de regreso, vio un reflejo dorado. Intrigado, volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la cabellera que tanto había estaba buscando. Una melena rubia y alborotada, exclusiva de Naruto, su mejor amigo.

No se preguntó quién estaba sobre su amigo, o por qué era que estaba en el suelo. La rabia y el enojo se habían apoderado de él. Perdió el control. Avanzó a pasos agigantados, tomando al maldito con fuerza y lo quitó de encima de Naruto. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, no le dio tiempo para librarse de la sorpresa y lo aventó contra la pared. Sus dedos crujieron y su puño se estampó con pleno coraje en la mandíbula del otro. 

Era él, era el infeliz de Badmon. 

—¡Maldito! —rugió entre el rechinido de sus dientes.

Estrelló otro puño en el estomago del bastardo y éste resbaló sin fuerzas al suelo. Se tiró sobre él y continuó golpeando con más fuerzas, descargando toda su rabia en cada golpe. No dejaría ni una sola parte sin machacar. Se detuvo hasta que el cuerpo inconsciente de Badmon quedó flácido en el suelo. 

Se levantó con la respiración agitada y los nudillos molidos. Al fijar la mirada en Naruto se arrepintió de haberlo dejado irse. No lo había podido cuidar, aún sabiendo que era un completo busca problemas, habiendo podido prevenirlo de esa enorme desgracia. 

Edward se hincó junto a su amigo y lo inspeccionó. Ropa desacomodada, uno que otro moretón y la inconsciencia nublando sus sentidos, pero ninguna otra agresión. Aunque eso no borraba el hecho de que estuviera en el suelo y casi violado por un cretino de mierda. Desde su posición observó el respirar agitado y las mejillas ligeramente rojas. Al tocar su frente constató lo que ya había admirado con sus ojos: Naruto ardía en fiebre.

Tragando el sinsabor que aquella situación dejó en su boca, Edward permitió que un poco de satisfacción sustituyera su angustia, sabiendo que había llegado justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, el húmedo rastro alrededor de los párpados de Naruto le hacían sentir culpable. Lamentaba no haber detenido a Naruto cuando se fue, el evitar las lagrimas en su rostro, el alejarlo de Badmon. 

Sin pensarlo una vez más, tomó a Naruto en brazos con su propio saco como manta. La cabeza rubia se recargó sobre su pecho e inconscientemente las manos de Naruto se aferraron a sus hombros. Ignoraba la causa de la fiebre o de la extraña respiración. Dentro de su cabeza podía recordar algo parecido con anterioridad pero...

“ _¡Diablos! Tuvo un ataque_ ”, logró recordar Edward mientras observaba a Naruto. 

La salud de Naruto no era del todo buena, sufría de ataques respiratorios sin padecer asma y de otros pequeños problemas. Y cuando eso sucedía necesitaba de ayuda. Ayuda que nadie había ofrecido esta vez. Si mal no estaban sus conjeturas, lo que más necesitaba Naruto en ese momento era su medicamento, el cual ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios conseguir.

Caminó lo más rápido que le permitió el inconsciente cuerpo en sus brazos. La culpabilidad no desaparecía, siendo apenas un poco confortado por el hecho de haber llegado a tiempo y por haber salvado a Naruto de la garras del bastardo de Badmon. Su única preocupación ahora era el estado de Naruto, sabía la importancia del maldito medicamento.

Cuando logró llegar al centro del lugar, dejando atrás la oscuridad que escondía lo que había pasado, apretó más a Naruto contra su pecho. Lo escondió con su cuerpo de miradas curiosas y del bullicio del lugar. Quería largarse de ahí. Necesitaban irse inmediatamente. El sonido ensordecedor de la música no ayudaba a calmarlo y la poca luz lo frustraba cada vez más. Aunque agradecía que ello ayudara a hacerlo pasar inadvertido entre la gente.

Edward llegó y todos lo miraron con miradas inalterables.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó enfadado.

Todos se levantaron con su grito y después recibió miradas molestas y un tanto desconcertadas.

Paola fue la primera en acercarse y al descubrir que el bulto en sus brazos era Naruto, apenas pudo callar su grito. Una vez enterados de qué sucedía y de quién se trataba aquello no supieron si asombrarse o consternarse, en realidad. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Albert y Danna, quienes rápidamente comprendieron la situación y mediante señas y gestos se fueron a alistar su huida. Paola inspeccionó rápidamente a Naruto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué está así? —preguntó la joven, nerviosa y angustiada por el estado de su amigo.

—Cuando salgamos de este lugar hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? —fue lo único que respondió Edward entre dientes, ocasionando que los ojos grises de Paola se humedecieran—. Sólo necesita descansar un poco —trató de calmar los nervios de su amiga.

—Danna dice que ya están listos —habló Azha, apareciendo detrás de Paola con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Silenciosamente señaló la salida y huyeron a pasos apresurados.

Edward tomó la delantera con Paola y Azha pisándole los pies. Esquivaron sillones y personas que se interponían y, con la ayuda final de Azha, salieron finalmente del montón de personas que afortunadamente no los descubrieron huyendo de _Kizuna_.

Uno pegado al otro recorrieron el alargado pasillo en cuestión de segundos y se detuvieron justo al frente de la enorme puerta, esperando a que el saco de Azha lograra por terminar de ocultar a la persona inconsciente en los brazos de Edward. Sólo entonces tocaron tres veces en la enorme puerta.

Como habían esperado, una multitud de jóvenes trataba de entrar al antro sin resultados, amontonándose frente a la entrada de _Kizuna_. Las puertas se cerraron mientras ellos descendieron velozmente las escaleras. Con dificultad se abrieron paso entre toda la gente curiosa que al tratar de observar estorbaba su carrera. Por defecto, Edward presionó más a Naruto contra sí.

Sin detener la carrera literalmente se aventaron por la puertas abierta de la _Down & Country_ aparcada a su espera. Edward entró por la puerta más cercana, mientras Paola y Azha rodearon la camioneta hasta llegar a la otra. La camioneta conducida por Albert arrancó con rapidez y tomaron un camino veloz. 

Huían con uno de ellos inconsciente y los demás agitados e impacientes. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no lograban entenderlo. Cada uno de ellos tenia miles de preguntas con miles de respuestas sin encontrar. Lograban ver sus caras contrariadas y se estudiaron en busca de respuestas.

Albert, alto y escuálido, era quien conducía. Tenía el cabello lacio y de color castaño, con un flequillo tapándole la frente. Vestía unos pantalón de vestir negros junto con una camisa blanca y, sobre esta, un simple suéter negro.

A su lado se encontraba Danna, la ultima en integrarse a al unido grupo de amigos. La copiloto era una joven de cabello castaño a lo hombros. De estatura pequeña, deslumbraba a cualquiera con sus ojos miel, delineados por surcos negros. Vestía unos jeans oscuros con un linda blusa negra de satín. 

Detrás de la copiloto se encontraba la ultima mujer del grupo, Paola. Jovencita alta y esbelta que engalanada en un hermoso vestido negro de gasa estaba al borde del llanto. Sus enormes y grises ojos eran un tormento. Su larga y radiante cabellera negra era una maraña.

Junto a ella estaba Edward que sostenía a Naruto sin saber cómo empezar el relato fatídico de la noche. Era la joven promesa de los deportes en el colegio, de complexión atlética y cabello extrañamente rizado. Los lentes que adornaban su apuesto rostro fueron retirados al tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Por último, cerrando el cuadro dentro de la camioneta, estaba Azha, el varonil, con su alborotado cabello castaño oscuro. Vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa gris y una lisa corbata negra. Su mente inmersa en conjeturas de lo que posiblemente había sucedido.

—Habla —demandó Paola con su preocupación acrecentando.

—Badmon intentó... sobrepasarse con Naruto —consiguió decir secamente, sin mostrar alguna expresión—. Se podría decir que llegue a tiempo. Aún no sé que sucedió para que esté así —dijo bajando la mirada al rostro inconsciente de su amigo.

—¿A qué te refieres con sobrepasarse? —preguntó Danna sin entender—. Te refieres a... a que intentó...

—Ni lo menciones —interrumpió Azha, tanto su voz como su expresión mostraban todo el enojo que sentía—. ¡Ese maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso? —Cabreado, estrelló un puño contra su rodilla—. Cuando lo vuelva a ver lo dejare sin dientes.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió Edward con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro—. Ya me encargue de eso. Créeme que no volverá a aparecerse ante nosotros si no quiere perder lo que le queda de dentadura. 

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Paola con la voz quebrada, derrumbándose en llanto sin que los otros lo previnieran. Ella era la más cercana a Naruto, eran casi hermanos y entendían que el sufrir de uno era del otro también. 

La muchacha siempre se encontraba cerca de Naruto y cuando éste sufría algún problema, ella trataba de ayudarlo y sacarlo adelante con todo su apoyo. Sin embargo, esta vez no había estado ahí; le había fallado y se sentía verdaderamente triste por ello. Paolo dejó caer su cabeza hasta que ésta reposó sobre sus muslos y lloró desconsoladamente.

—Paola —llamó suavemente Edward—. No te preocupes tanto. Sólo debemos poner más atención en este tonto. Recuerda que el imbécil de Badmon no logró su cometido —continuó, acariciando el cabello de la chica—. De ahora en adelante sabremos poner atención a lo que rodea a Naruto para poder cuidar de él.

—Anímate, Paola. Cuando Naruto despierte nos necesitará de nosotros. Así que debemos estar bien —dijo Albert tomando la palabra—. Lo que Naruto más quisiera ver al despertar será a sus seres queridos. Y yo su cara cuando descubra que se encuentra en su cama con todo pijama puesta —terminó de decir con un tinte divertido en su voz.

Paola levantó el rostro húmedo por las lagrimas y mostró una sonrisa llorosa mientras se limpiaba los ojos y las mejillas con descuido. Sus ojos observaron a Naruto con cariño. Era verdad; cuando Naruto despertara la necesitaría en todos los sentidos y ella no podía estar así, la necesitaba fuerte para darle fuerzas. 

Con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Naruto. Sabía que debían de estar ahí para él, enteros y preparados para todo. Y Albert como siempre traía tranquilidad después de cualquier tormenta. Demostrando al mundo entero por qué Naruto había decidido cederle su corazón.

Durante el resto del camino a casa, cada uno trató de olvidar un poco la desgracia de los eventos de la noche y, a su vez, de adivinar la reacción que Naruto tendría al despertar. A partir de ese momento, todos comprendieron que debieran apoyar y ayudar a Naruto en cuanto la consciencia regresara a su cuerpo. Cada uno recordó a Naruto en sus pensamientos de muy distinta manera. Sin embargo, hubo alguien en especial que, a pesar de no encontrarse junto a él, lo recordaba claramente y no dejaba de pensar en él aquella larga noche.

 

 


	4. Consciente

 

_IV_

 

**Consciente**

**________________________________________**  


 

 

Con pesadez y tormento Naruto abrió los ojos que junto a su cuerpo deseaban permanecer un mísero momento más en comodidad y tranquilidad de las sabanas. Levantó sus dos manos y con ellas talló pesarosamente los ojos resentidos por la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana. Después pateó las sabanas con los pies hasta volverlas un revoltijo y se estiró en toda su extensión a lo largo de la cama, bufando en busca de su almohada preferida, a la que una vez agarrada, abrazó con brazos y piernas como una pequeña cría.

Sin poder recuperar el sueño ya ahuyentado por la mañana enderezó la espalda hasta quedar sentado. Revolvió un momento su alborotado cabello y luego se arrastró lastimosamente hacia la orilla de la cama para calzarse a tientas un par de enormes y felpudas pantuflas de garras de dinosaurio verdes. La dirección que en enseguida tomó lo llevó al cuarto de baño, sobreviviendo de tropiezos y posibles caídas tan sólo por la memorización que sus años durmiendo en aquel cuarto le daban.

La llave de la tina de baño giró entre sus dedos y en seguida escupió un chorro de agua. Naruto se volvió al lavabo cercano donde se dio un vistazo adormilado en el espejo. Tenía la piel demacrada, pequeñas bolsas debajo de los ojos y el cabello hecho todo un nido de pájaros. No dudo en que un ave se posara sobre él confundida de su propio nido. Escuchando la tina llenarse no muy lejos de él, se dedicó a desvestirse. 

El extraño escozor que sintió al pasarse la playera por la cabeza hizo regresar su mirada al espejo. Una marca rojiza localizada en la yugular de su cuello la causante de éste mismo. Ligeramente avispado por aquel detalle volvió a la tina para cerrar el grifo. Y tras acercar una toalla y verificar que la temperatura del agua fuera agradable, Naruto se sumergió poco a poco en la calidez de la tina. 

Siempre gustoso de un baño caliente y burbujeante, relajante y liberador. Siempre dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y perder el tiempo en la deliciosa profundidad de la tina...

La aparición de una maquiavélica sonrisa dentro de su cabeza.

Aturdido por el recuerdo fugaz, Naruto abrió los ojos que no sabía había cerrado. Todo empezaba a tomar forma dentro de su memoria. Los personajes, las oraciones y los sucesos de la noche anterior reproduciéndose rápidamente. Cada segundo, de cada minuto, de una sola noche.

—¿Pero qué...? —la voz se cortó a media frase y Naruto se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca antes de continuar—: _“¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué...? Mi pijama…”_

Incrédulo por el filo de sus pensamientos dirigió su mirada a la ropa tirada en el suelo. Ahí estaba su pijama negra decorada por grabados de narutos. También estuvo Kizuna, sus amigos y Badmon. Badmon. _Badmon…_

Naruto vivió angustia, miedo, terror. Sus ojos se empañaron al mismo tiempo que un frágil gimoteo escapaba de sus labios. Ya recordaba. Aunque fuera entre nubes de un vahído. Tratando de controlar la conmoción dentro de él, cerró con fuerza los ojos y hundió su cuerpo entero en las cálidas aguas de la tina. El temblor de su cuerpo y la debilidad de sus lagrimas se perdieron en el fondo. Naruto estaba asustado, quería lloriquear como un niño y que lo abrazaran fuertemente, pero supo que debía ser fuerte. No quiso mentirse, sabía lo que había sucedido y podía sospechar cada parte del delito del que había sido víctima.

Sin embargo, entremezcladas con todos sus recuerdos vinieron dudas. Dudas de por qué estaba en el cuarto de baño de su recama, de por qué había despertado en su cama, de por qué incluso vestía su pijama al despertar. Preguntas acerca de qué había sucedido después de simplemente cerrar los ojos con Badmon sobre él en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo. Interrogantes que por un momento ocuparon su cabeza y cuyas variantes respuesta aventajaron al miedo, terror o angustia que estuviera sintiendo.

Ligeramente recuperado, bastante asustado y con una enorme interrogante en su cabeza, emergió de la tina. Los rastros de la esponja dando señas en su piel con rasguños o marcas rojizas, consecuencias del impulso que llevó a Naruto a querer borrar cualquier toque de Badmon. La toalla fue tomada y Naruto se protegió con ella. 

No pudo prever que el temblor de sus piernas enflaquecería su salida de la tina, misma que volvió a recibirlo con un _splash_ explosivo. Sus manos aletearon en el aire y en medio del susto del percance lograron aferrarse a los rebordes de la tina, emergiendo después su cabeza desesperada en busca de oxigeno.

—¿Naruto- _onisan_?

Naruto escuchó la delicada voz de su hermana menor llamándolo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué fue lo que se escuchó? —preguntó.

—Nada, nada... Todo está bien —logró decir con la voz enronquecida y la nariz picándole debido al agua aspirada.

—Ten cuidado, _onisan._

Naruto suspiró, bufó y se liberó de las orillas de la bañera que sus brazos sostenían fuertemente, permitiendo así que su cuerpo terminara hundiéndose en el agua con las piernas sobresaliendo a cada lado de la bañera. Burbujas brotaron en la turbia superficie de lo que fue un intento de Naruto por desaparecer un instante de aquel mundo.

*****

Sasuke despertó con su madre llamándolo desde el umbral de la puerta de su reciente cuarto. Con pocas ganas abandonó la cama y se dirigió directo al baño. Abrir la regadera y permitir bañarse por las gotas destempladas de agua cortó lo que muy posiblemente se convertiría en una molesta resaca. Y regresar a su recamara mientras se secaba el cabello trajo a él momentos de la insólita aventura de la noche pasada cuando encontró el pastillero dispuesto en el buró.

Ver la caja ahí atrajo su atención. La tomó y sentó en la cama pensativo. Primeramente la había buscado, luego encontrado y visto. En aquel momento la sintió demasiado grande en su mano y estaba repleta de medicamento de todos los tipos, tamaños y colores. No fue sino hasta muy entrada la madrugada que se encontró de nueva cuenta con ella, al llegar a casa y vaciar los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sasuke la giró en su mano, ahora se mostraba vacía y tan pequeña. Sin dejar sus pensamientos la guardó en el primer cajón del buró.

Fresca estaba en su memoria la imagen de un muchacho delgado, colorado de mejillas y asombrosamente atractivo. Sus brazos parecían recordar el peso exacto de su cuerpo desfallecido, sus labios conservaban el sabor de su boca y su olfato retenía la fantástica esencia que desprendía su cabello. Fue un encuentro efímero pero intenso e imposible de olvidar. No lo había vuelto a ver el resto de la noche. Nunca más volvería a encontrarse con él, eso lo sabía muy bien; pero Sasuke encontró en ese encuentro un motivo para advertir su estadía en Japón como buena y posiblemente próspera.

Su madre se encontraba en la cocina, parada frente a la parrilla eléctrica con un enorme libro sobre sus manos. En el fuego una pequeña cazuela emanaba volutas de vapor y un sartén a su lado freía varios filetes de pescado. 

—Buenos días —saludó con la vista perdida en lo que todavía no creía estar viendo.

La mujer cuya mirada se dedicaba a repasar el libro que sostenían sus manos giró para verlo con una sonrisa.

—Sasuke. Buenos días. En un momento estará listo el desayuno —dijo mirándolo, para luego agregar—: ¿Puedes creer que este recetario tiene casi medio siglo de escrito?

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—Por ahí.

Sasuke la miró aún sorprendido de encontrarla haciendo el desayuno y ella regresó a su tarea dándole una ultima sonrisa. El mandil que su madre traía atado a su cintura se veía tan fuera de lugar como ella frente al fogón. Para él no dejaba de serle insólito estar junto a ella en una pequeña casa de un desconocido distrito de Japón.

—Aquí tienes —dijo su madre mientras dejaba un platillo humeante frente él—. Espero te guste. No encontré todos los ingredientes así que trate de usar algunos similares.

—Gracias, madre.

La casa era relativamente pequeña. Contaba con sala, comedor, cocina y un minúsculo cuarto de lavandería; además de los tres cuartos y el baño completo en la planta superior. Aquella mañana madre e hijo compartieron un usual desayuno japonés por primera vez en la barra de una cocina modelo. La raíces que nunca habían hecho mucho en ellos ahora parecían florecer bajo aquella tierra.

—Tu padre ha hablado ayer.

Sasuke dejo los palillos y espero un momento antes de contestarle a su madre.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que estabas agotado por la mudanza y dormías.

Desde el mismo instante en que abandonó la casa la noche pasada, Sasuke esperó ese momento. Cuando llegó tras los eventos inesperados de la noche, su madre lo esperaba despierta y al verlo entrar a casa simplemente lo miró con intensidad antes de subir a dormir a su cuarto. Descifrar la mirada de su madre no requirió ni un vistazo.

—Vinieron unas personas, dos jóvenes, en realidad. Me hicieron una invitación y acepté.

—¿Y bien, Sasuke?

—Fui a un club.

—¿Bebiste?

—Sí, bebí.

Escuchó como su madre dejaba los palillos sobre su plato y, al igual que él, esperó para hablar.

—Ser tu madre me ha hecho entenderte de formas que nadie más podría. Estoy aquí por la misma razón. Y aunque no acepto las drásticas acciones de tu padre, no permitiré que comiences una de tus locuras aquí.

—No lo haré, madre.

—Entonces no hay más que decir.

Volvieron a comer en silencio. 

El dilema de todo el asunto puesto sobre la mesa: su padre. La vida consistía en su mundo, sus reglas, sus ambiciones, sus pertenencias y su familia. Su padre era dueño de todo. Su palabra era ley so pena de castigo en caso de refutarla. 

Sasuke encontraba fascinante la tierra que ahora habitaba, la ciudad contaba con una intimidad nunca antes conocida y, siendo sincero con él mismo, no sentía desagradable su estadía pero sí muy recreativa al suponerse a kilómetros de distancia de su padre. Aunque recordar que justamente por él se hallaba recluido ahí no conseguía hacerle aceptar el exilio.

—Dentro de un mes ingresaras a un colegio particular para retomar tus estudios. Al finalizar el curso regresaras como está indicado a Inglaterra.

Sasuke salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Lo que su madre decía parecía más una broma que una orden directa y precisa de un hombre tirano a cientos de leguas. Imaginar a su padre haciendo papeleo, dando ordenes, entre más para exiliarlo a una tierra lejana como Japón lograba satisfacerlo. Sasuke estaría orgulloso de ser la piedra en el zapato de su padre por el resto de su vida.

—Es lo que quiere tu padre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Yo quiero tranquilidad para la familia. Te amo demasiado, Sasuke. No quisiera verte alejar por el camino equivocado. No quiero que pierdas tu vida en ello.

—Madre, tranquilízate —farfulló sintiendo las palabras de su madre incrustarse dentro de él—. Nada va a suceder. En un mes regresaré a la escuela, prometiendo no hacer nada temerario, y luego regresaré a casa con la cabeza gacha.

—Prométemelo, Sasuke.

—Te lo prometo, mamá.

Mikoto se levantó de su asiento y tomó a su hijo de los hombros para dejarle un beso sobre su frente. Uno de esos besos que de pequeño dejaba en su frente justo antes de dormir. Sasuke lo recibió recordando el amor que sentía por su madre, la razón por la cual no negaba en llamarla así y por la cual tampoco titubeaba en pedir su amparo en los peores momentos. Ella era la única que lo amaba, la única que lo defendería de cualquier adversidad, la única que se encontraba junto a él en aquel remoto país.

—Bien. Ahora regresa tu habitación y termina de desempacar.

Sintiéndose como todo un joven normal de su edad, asintió en silencio y después de dejar los trastos sobre el fregadero, subió rápido las escaleras. En su habitación hubieron montones de cajas recibiéndolo con poco entusiasmo. El rapto de la noche anterior llenó el suelo de ropa y otros pequeños rincones de su cuarto.

Las repisas vacías de un librero y un escritorio a su lado tuvieron su atención por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente se llenaron de libros, objetos y demás pertenecías que serían dedicados a su estudio durante todo ese año. Después tuvo lugar el acomodo y llenado de su armario, una empresa que supo le llevaría poco tiempo. 

Sasuke arrastró las cajas que sabía contenían su ropa y luego tomó un respiro haciendo crujir las vértebras de su columna. Detrás de la ventada atardecía y por lo mucho que había avanzado supo que dormiría poco después del anochecer. Decidido a cumplir la apreciación, abrió la caja más cercana, quedando perplejo al encontrarse con su interior. Un par de guantes de piel fue lo primero en ver, sus guantes de piel.

 

_Sirenas._

_Luces por todos lados._

_—¡Sasuke! ¡SASUKE! ¡Vamos, Sasuke, sal ya!_

_Era la voz de Suigetsu gritándole en medio de todo._

 

De los largos días pasados sólo quedaba eso, los guantes de piel en sus manos. Una mescolanza de sentimientos se revolvió en su pecho. Añoranza por lo arrancado de su vida y furia por el ejecutor de aquel crimen. Sasuke sentía odiar a su padre, verdaderamente. Todo lo que había sucedido era su culpa. Sólo el viejo egoísta y malnacido era el culpable. A Sasuke jamás le había importado ser el renegado, el rebelde, el rechazado, mientras serlo consiguiera hacer rabiar al viejo. Pero ahora nada parecía ser suficiente.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se acercó al buró próximo a su cama y abrió uno de su cajones. El objeto de su pasado atesorado en él. Junto al par de guantes estuvo la prueba de un encuentro fortuito en los días de su presente. El hilo de sus pensamientos trazando un enredo entre los recuerdos donde un joven rubio y de enormes ojos azules era sujeto de su fascinación.

 

 


End file.
